


Scrap works

by Halidom



Category: Original Work
Genre: LMAO, Multi, Other, datboi - Freeform, scrapwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halidom/pseuds/Halidom
Summary: Just a little drabble of scrapped writing that I'll probably never use ever again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a collection of scrap thank you for reading

The clashing of metal ruptures through an untamed forest, two people one female, the other male, the shine of steel glistening from the moonlight surrounding the town nearby.   
“Please I don’t want to fight you, please…” a block the males blading sliding down the females while she desperately tries to convince him not to fight her.  
“You can’t change my mind on this, you’re a monster! No monster like you should be allowed to strive on the Earth.” a heart shattering face of grief came from the female while she let herself be pushed back digging her heels into the ground dirt riding up from the shove. A look of disbelief came across the man's pale face


End file.
